La siguiente gran aventura
by Disabel
Summary: "Porque todo el mundo mágico piensa que son héroes y que Hogwarts fue la mejor época de sus vidas, pero para ellos fue después de eso que empezó la aventura más emocionante y más divertida de todas: Seguir juntos" Un vistazo a las vidas de Ron y Hermione después de la guerra. Cada capítulo es un año en esta historia. LONG-FIC.


**BIENVENIDA:**

¡HOLA A TODOS! Créanme que me alegra mucho **,** pero mucho, que hayan llegado hasta aquí :') Esta es la parte donde les doy la bienvenida a mi fanfic y los invito a seguir leyendo.

A parte de la sinopsis no necesitan más pistas para entender de qué trata este capítulo. Excepto... tal vez... que la primera mitad es la que narra Hermione y la segunda Ron.

No les quito más tiempo y los dejo leer en paz. Nos vemos abajo cuando terminen.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia es mía.

* * *

"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto y, de pronto, toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante" Oscar Wilde.

 **PRÓLOGO. 1997.**

Enero es un mes de promesas.

Una tradición sin sentido para muchos, un aliento de esperanza para la mayoría.

Siempre ha sido así. Porque así es como funciona la sabiduría popular, las costumbres y la rutina. Y si alguna persona intenta vivir normalmente y que estas fechas pasen desapercibidas está condenada al fracaso, igual que me paso a mí este año. El resto de las personas simplemente no te permiten olvidar que esta es una época de alegría y diversión.

Y como yo vivo en 1997, en Gran Bretaña, y soy parte de la comunidad mágica, estos síntomas son cinco o diez veces más potentes. Hay personas que después de meses de tener el semblante sombrío finalmente sonríen, familias con temor de separarse y los abrazos de reencuentro entre amigos son más efusivos. Porque es Enero, porque estamos en medio de una guerra y la gente necesita esperanza.

Siempre me gustó esta época del año. La celebro en casa con mis padres desde antes de lo que puedo recordar, desde los 13 años en Hogwarts y el año pasado en Grimmauld Place con la familia Weasley. Y este año también estuve muy cerca de volver a la Madriguera... Ir era uno de mis mayores deseos hace apenas unos meses... Pero pensar en eso no me hace bien y llevo semanas intentando evitarlo.

 _Tengo que pensar en cosas positivas._ Porque es lo mejor, porque tengo que alinearme con el ambiente festivo que se respira en el aire y también porque es parte de mis propósitos de año nuevo y esas cosas. Tengo que hacerlo: Pues...

Llevo cinco navidades lejos de mis padres y otros familiares y ya era hora de pasar un poco de tiempo con ellos. Al principio fue difícil porque yo estaba muy callada, pero con el pasar de los días todo mejoro, al final realmente me gustaron las fiestas y ellos hicieron un gran esfuerzo para ayudarme a olvidar y lo aprecio mucho... Mis papás estaban muy felices de que volviera, claro, pero también muy preocupados, pero eso también fue mi culpa, juro que traté de elegir el mejor momento que pude, pero al final tuve que soltarles más detalles sobre la guerra.

Llevo seis años guardando especial discreción con ese tema. Claro, solo es _**discreción.**_ Una palabra mucho más bonita que _**ocultarles**_ información y _**mentir.**_

Odio hacerlo. Ya sé que esta mal. _Muy mal._ Pero la verdad es que no tengo opción.

No tengo opción desde que tenía 12 años y me ofrecí a ayudar a Harry a buscar la piedra filosofal. Y también lo supe desde ese momento. Perfectamente. Porque si mis padres supieran todas las cosas que hice durante estos años y lo realmente mal que está la situación actualmente... Oh por Merlín, _si ellos realmente supieran_ _ **todo**_ _¡No! Si por lo menos supieran_ _ **la mitad**_ _de esas cosas._..

 _Me habrían prohibido volver a Hogwarts, me habrían quitado mi varita, y tal vez incluso habríamos salido del país. Y eso... eso yo no podía permitirlo ¿Cierto?_

Y ni siquiera hubieran mirado atrás porque ¿Qué clase de padres serían habiendo permitido a conciencia que su única hija estuviera en peligro mortal? _No. Ellos hicieron lo que creían que era lo mejor con la información que tenían. Igual que yo._

Así que en resumidas cuentas, Hermione Granger, bruja brillante y estudiante modelo, lleva casi 6 años evadiendo preguntas, revelando cierta cantidad de información desactualizada o directamente _**mintiendo.**_ Como el año pasado, cuando mi madre me pregunto a qué se debían los dolores en el pecho, el llanto por las noches y las pesadillas.

Y estas vacaciones les dije que "El ministerio tiene pruebas de que Voldemort _(Sí papá, el mismo mago oscuro que intentó matar a mi amigo Harry Potter cuando era un bebé)_ volvió el año pasado y que está en el extranjero" Y que tiene planes de volver al país este año. Y que está reuniendo algunos seguidores. Y que las medidas de seguridad en el colegio han aumentado. Y que, entre otras cosas, esa es la razón por la que este año tengo que regresar a Hogwarts por la red flú. Como se puede ver, menos de la mitad de esa información es verdad.

Nada de ataques en Hogwarts. Ni de Voldemort infiltrado en el ministerio. Ni de enfrentamiento con los mortífagos el año pasado. Ni del Elegido y la profecía. Y por supuesto nada de que este año, ya habiendo cumplido los 17, tengo permitido ser miembro pleno de la Orden del fénix y que ya se lo pedí al profesor Dumbledore en Octubre. En fin, nada.

Estoy sobre mi cama, con la vista fija en el techo y el ceño fruncido, admirando mi gran fracaso al intentar pensar en cosas positivas.

Pero casi no tengo tiempo para reñirme a mí misma, porque mi papá toca la puerta y entra en mi habitación, carga mi baúl y la jaula en sus brazos y me pregunta si estoy lista. Respondo que sí y bajamos juntos las escaleras. Yo lamentando no ser capaz de decirles la verdad ni siquiera en el momento de la despedida y él ajeno a todo. Porque el 4 de Enero es el día que los estudiantes regresan al colegio después de las vacaciones.

Nos reunimos los tres en la sala de estar y les doy a ellos toda mi atención, más concentrada en sus rostros que en sus palabras. Parecen levemente decepcionados de que ya tenga que irme pero por lo demás, tranquilos. Y en este momento deseo con todas mis fuerzas, a pesar de todo, poder seguir viendo esa paz en sus rostros el mayor tiempo posible _(Tal vez este verano... ya tengo mayoría de edad... ellos ya no pueden impedirme volver a Hogwarts...)_ Me despido de ambos con mis mejores abrazos y entro en la chimenea, tomando un pellizco de polvos flú en mi camino. Los compramos juntos en el callejón Diagon en mi segundo año pero mis padres todavía hoy lo miran desconfiados y no quieren ni acercarse cuando se prenden llamas verdes a mi alrededor.

Llego al castillo al mediodía, el horario más temprano que pude conseguir, porque es importante ser la primera. Y como también era de esperarse, mis mejores amigos no llegan hasta que casi es de noche. Todo ese tiempo es más que suficiente para ponerme al día recorriendo todo el castillo y me he vuelto muy eficiente en eso con los años. Tengo tiempo de ir a la sala común, a la biblioteca, al gran comedor, a la lechucería, incluso para ir a visitar a Hagrid un rato. Pero no los estoy buscando a ellos, claro que no, _porque ya sé que aun no han llegado y exactamente a qué hora llegan._ Fue muy fácil, fue una de las primeras cosas que le pregunté a la profesora Mcgonagall al salir de la chimenea.

Para mi desgracia también es _demasiado tiempo_ y mi mente en algún punto comienza a preguntarse que voy a hacer cuando vea a mis amigos, más específicamente, que voy a hacer cuando vea a Ron. A ella le parece más que obvio que tengo que ignorarlo, igual que llevo haciendo en los casi 3 meses que llevamos peleados, pero aun así discuto con mi mente, _aun así dudo..._ Porque la verdad es que nunca estoy segura de sí al final podré hacerlo _y esto está mal, realmente mal, nada es como debería ser_. Ya son 6 años conviviendo con él, miles de discusiones sin sentido y otra cantidad de grandes peleas, yo ya debería estar un poco más acostumbrada a esto, pero no. Peor aun, después de año nuevo se me ocurrió que más bien parece ser lo contrario.

Las pequeñas discusiones puedo soportarlas, la verdad se han vuelto menos rencorosas con el pasar de los años e incluso me parecen divertidas aunque nunca voy reconocerlo en voz alta. Las grandes peleas, y todo eso de no hablarle por _**meses**_ **...** ya no se me dan tan bien. _Es desesperante, es agotador,_ _ **es doloroso.**_ No lo era hace algunos años, o quizás no era tan notorio, _pero ahora sí_. Y a mi pesar, yo recuerdo muy bien _**todas**_ las grandes peleas que hemos tenido. Y me doy cuenta de que hay un misterioso patrón: peleas en época de navidad, meses sin hablar y el más desagradable de todos, cada vez que son grandes peleas, cada año son más fuertes.

Ahora pienso en las diferencias: Pues... en cuarto año las peleas no ocasionaron que yo lo castigará sin su regalo de navidad, _este año sí_ , hasta ese año ninguno de los dos había cruzado la barrera de la violencia física o los conjuros, _este año sí_. Y lo mejor es parar de castigarme a mí misma, porque la culpa no es el sentimiento apropiado para estos momentos.

Es mejor pensar en que Ron también cruzó los límites _(vaya que sí los cruzó)_ Es decir, _**él se lo merece.**_ Besar otra chica a la vista de todos incluyéndome, después de eso, besarla específicamente en los lugares más apropiados para que yo lo viera, _hacerla su novia._

 _Y hablando de la novia de Ron..._ El cielo escucho mis súplicas y Lavender no estaba en el dormitorio de Gryffindor cuando yo entre. Pero sus cosas y las de Parvati sí, lo cual trajeron otra vez una oleada de pataletas y celos infantiles, porque a pesar de todo sé que lo son, _pero no puedo evitarlos. (Ella llego primero, de nuevo)_ Y tampoco puedo evitar preguntarme donde estará ella exactamente, porque en años anteriores prefería quedarse sobre la cama o en la sala común charlando largo rato con Parvati, _este año no (¿Donde estará?)_ La odiosa respuesta lógica llega a mi cabeza _(Está buscando a Ron) Oh sí, eso debe ser, porque es su_ _ **deber de novia**_ _saber donde está. Porque ella nunca le hace preguntas a los profesores, es más, seguramente ni siquiera se le ocurrió esa idea. Todo el mundo sabe que_ _ **Lavender no es el tipo de chica**_ _que una de las primeras cosas qué hace al llegar al colegio es preguntar por su_ _ **querido novio.**_

Y después de eso en mi mente se forma un torbellino de pensamientos nada amables acerca de la descerebrada, ingenua y tonta novia de Ronald del que es mejor no dar detalles, pero que aun así cumple con su propósito, porque es lo que me da la energía necesaria para hacer lo que haré a continuación.

Los veo frente al retrato de la dama gorda y casi sin pensarlo troto en su dirección, a pesar de mis miembros entumecidos, el suéter y la bufanda. Primero solo me concentro en él. Está de espaldas, y contra mi voluntad mis ojos intentan averiguar cuantos centímetros más ha crecido, se tardan más de la cuenta en su cabello despeinado y tratan de recolectar cualquier pista que les indique si está lesionado o algo así, cuando parece que todo está en orden, los llamo.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Ginny!

Los tres se voltean a saludar y Ron es el primero en hablar, pero yo lo ignoró olímpicamente y ni siquiera lo miro, no puedo, tal vez luego, cuando sus ojos azules no me estén mirando por primera vez en días y yo no tenga el corazón acelerado por la carrera.

Porque sí, Hermione Granger es el tipo de chica que rechaza la reconciliación que lleva esperando por meses. Decidí que seguiremos sin hablarnos, y yo seré libre de seguir siendo miserable. Abrazo a los otros dos, les pregunto por sus vacaciones y entonces recuerdo el rollo de pergamino que el profesor Dumbledore me entregó al verme salir del gran comedor.

\- Tengo algo para ti Harry. Espera... - Digo sin aliento y me detengo a respirar un par de veces más, aun obstinada en no ver a Ron y entonces le digo la contraseña al retrato. Pensando en que es apropiada, _sospechosamente apropiada,_ para describir mi situación actual.

\- Abstinencia.

* * *

Crecer te hace hacer cosas extrañas.

O al menos eso es lo que nos dijo papá a Ginny y a mí cuando eramos niños y le preguntamos por qué Bill y Charlie querían irse de la casa.

Casi nunca tengo esos recuerdos, pero cuando los tengo, me doy cuenta que años después las palabras de mi padre me describen a mí.

Porque estas vacaciones yo regrese a la Madriguera para navidad - Medio atolondrado porqué ese día me obligaron a despertarme temprano y para colmo viajar por la red flu- Y llegué a la sala de mi casa de mal humor, muriendo de hambre, y sintiendo en la nuca la mirada curiosa de mi madre, la resignada de Harry y la furiosa de Ginny.

Porque a veces no es necesario que los demás me digan que soy imbécil. Ahora tienen la molesta costumbre de decírmelo con miraditas durante días y creo que eso es peor. Y eso, sumado a la voz de Hermione que tengo en la cabeza y que ocasionalmente también me lo recuerda, _**es demasiado extraño.**_

Todos me culpan, de algún modo, de que ella esta vez no nos haya acompañado ¿Que sabrán ellos?! De Ginny y Harry llevo aguantándolo por meses e incluso me lo esperaba de los gemelos. Pero la mirada de fastidio de Fleur, la paciente de Bill y la interrogante de todos los adultos (Mi papá, mi mamá ¡Incluso Lupin!) Todos me preguntan directamente a mí, **_como si yo fuera su novio o algo así_ ,** todos asumen que yo sé algo o que tengo algo que ver _¡Y por merlín, estoy harto! ¡Eso no está bien!_ _ **¡Está muy mal que hagan eso!**_

Eso dice muchas cosas, la más humillante es que todos _(de verdad_ _ **todos**_ _)_ Se dieron cuenta o sospechan de alguna forma que me gusta Hermione. _**Por sí eso no fuera lo bastante terrible,**_ mi papá y Bill llegaron más lejos con sus preguntas. Dijeron que seguro fue una de nuestras frecuentes peleas, y aseguraron que yo puedo/ debo hacer algo para arreglarlo, porque según ellos me veo bastante solitario/ desdichado sin ella. Y tal vez me vieron más callado o más raro que de costumbre, porque que al final se atrevieron a preguntarme qué había causado la pelea.

Y ese fue el momento en que di mi única respuesta sincera del interrogatorio. _**No estoy seguro**_ _._

Todo empezó esa noche que Harry y yo entramos en un pasadizo secreto y pillamos al capullo de Dean casi tragándose a mi hermana. Estaba furioso con ellos, y obviamente ella conmigo, pero de algún modo a quien más termine odiando esa noche fue a Hermione. Eran muchas cosas juntas, todo revuelto, y gracias a Ginny me golpearon todas en el estómago al mismo tiempo. Las imágenes que acababa de ver de mi hermana y las de Hermione fusionaron.

Hermione hermosa en el Baile de Navidad. _Sorpresa._ Hermione en el Baile con Viktor Krum. _Celos._ Hermione besando a Viktor Krum. _Decepción._ Hermione escribiéndole cartas a Viktor Krum. _Rencor._ Y yo no había besado a ninguna chica. _Vergüenza_. Y no conozco a Hermione tan bien como yo pensaba. _Tristeza._ A Hermione le gusta otro chico. _Dolor._ Hermione lo oculto. _Dudas._ Hermione a escondidas con otro chico. _Rabia._ Hermione de novia con otro chico. _Ira._ Hermione enamorada de otro chico. _Odio._

Y si mi hermana me dijo que no tenía de ni idea de esos temas, desde ese momento mi creatividad se fue de fiesta y empecé a tener mucha imaginación. Fue una noche del demonio. Para cuando volví a ver a Hermione al día siguiente casi estaba buscando la forma de maldecirla sin varita.

Todo siguió igual por algunos días. Enojado con Hermione. Enojado con Ginny. No sé con cual de las dos más. Buscando apoyo en Harry, que se veía cansado, de mal humor y más en las nubes que de costumbre. Después apareció Lavender, casi de la nada.

El primer beso estuvo bien, nada especial. Ginny tenía razón, yo empecé muy torpe ¿A quién le importa lo que hablamos antes de eso? ¿O después? Lo importante es que después de uno vino inmediatamente otro y yo estaba distraído con la fiesta de la sala común, pensando todavía en las jugadas del partido y en el público que teníamos. En si Ginny lo estaría viendo, en si Hermione lo estaría viendo. Y se me ocurrieron muchas ideas. Yo fui quien propuso los besos más largos y más húmedos _**(Pero sólo por experimentar... me pregunto si fue buena idea intentar imitar a mi hermana la noche del pasillo...)**_ y ella me respondió con mucho entusiasmo. Y fue genial, diferente. Luego de no sé cuanto tiempo decidí que ya era suficiente para que Hermione, Ginny o cualquier otra persona que quisiera poner en duda mi valía en el futuro lo viera. Y recordé que no me siento precisamente cómodo haciendo esto frente a otros, que hasta hace pocos minutos yo mismo pensaba que _besos de ese tipo en público_ era incorrecto.

La tome de la mano y salí con Lavender de ese lugar, animado de seguir con lo anterior pero al mismo tiempo _mucho más nervioso,_ una sensación de culpa salida de quien sabe donde y sin tener ni idea de sí tenía que decirle algo. Porque habíamos hablado algo antes, supongo. Algo de que yo le gustaba porque era guapo y muy bueno en el quidditch y que ella también a mí. Pero fuera de eso ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ya estamos saliendo? ¿Somos novios? ¿Tan rápido? Preferí dejar esas dudas para después y buscar algún aula vacía, _como hacen todos esos chicos que Hermione y yo pillamos en las rondas,_ pensando en qué definitivamente yo tenía que decirle algo pero realmente no tenía ni idea de qué podría ser y que sí me veía obligado a hacerlo voy a ponerme rojo, tartamudear y hacer el tonto. Encontré un aula, entramos y ese tema fue el menor de mis problemas aquella noche. _**Hermione.**_

Como nunca la había visto antes. Sorprendida, decepcionada, avergonzada, triste, rencorosa, confundida, tensa y aparentemente también herida y furiosa. En ese momento entendí de donde venía la culpa de hace un rato, porque era mucho más notoria en ese momento. Yo sudaba, hablaba con voz rara y no podía mirarle los ojos. Pero esa culpa vino acompañada con otras cosas más que no me esperaba. _**Satisfacción. Diversión. Esperanza.**_ La satisfacción era la más conocida, es idéntica a la que siento cuando logró ganarle las peleas. La diversión fue por las coincidencias, por la oportunidad que tenía delante de mí, de hacer algún tipo de Baile de Navidad a la inversa dónde esta vez yo no tengo que quedarme con la peor parte, esta vez será divertido para mi, incómodo para ella, y podría lograr hacerle sentir lo mismo que yo aquella vez y yo tengo el control, y yo soy quien decide hasta donde es suficiente. La esperanza fue la más insólita de todas, supongo que alguna parte de mi piensa que si ya logré despertar en ella un poco de celos, al final ella podría terminar amándome tal como me pasó a mi con ella _(¡Un segundo!... ¿Amor?)_

Sin duda un tema interesante para hablarlo otro día, porque después de eso solo recuerdo a Hermione apuntándome con la varita, unas palabras en latín y pájaros furiosos intentado sacarme los ojos _(_ _ **¡Ok! -**_ _pensé mientras me hacían heridas en los brazos -_ _ **¡Definitivamente podemos añadir furiosa a la lista!**_ _)_

Desde entonces las cosas han cambiado poco y siguen siendo igual de confusas. A veces aún no puedo creerme que ella de verdad esté celosa de Lavender y de mí. Y con Lavender he construido prácticamente un show donde ambos somos actores y la obra se llama "Perfeccionar mis besos, preferiblemente en algún lugar donde Hermione pueda verme"

Sobre Lavender... También tengo 6 años conociéndola y nunca tuve información especial acerca de ella... y aún no la tengo. Hablamos muy poco. Algunas de las cosas de las que puedo estar seguro es que es bonita, alegre y _es muy educativo besarla_ , así que se parece bastante al tipo de novia que yo dije querer a los 14 años.

Al principio todo era genial y así duro algunas semanas, porque era mucho más fácil estar enojado con Hermione si ella también lo estaba conmigo y Lavender no es mala _( **Bueno...**_ _ **Hace cosas raras... Pero todas las chicas lo hacen.**_ _Hermione solo habla de libros y ella de la revista corazón de bruja. Hermione me regaló un organizador de tareas en navidad y Lavender una cadena de oro que dice mi amorcito ¿Lo ven? Todas están locas. Y con esto no quiero decir que no sé a quien prefiero entre ambas, lo supe desde que esto comenzó... Es solo que... Con Hermione hay un filtro, supongo. O estoy demasiado acostumbrado. O yo me volví loco también. Pero pase de soportar sus manías hasta el punto que ya casi no me molestan. Porque son parte de ella)_

Los problemas llegaron con los pensamientos de que _**no es normal**_ estar tan distraído mientras la beso y que _**seguramente es incorrecto**_ besar a alguien pensando en otra persona. Porque desde el primer día puedo pensar sin problema en quidditch mientras lo hago, y tampoco me sirve de mucho que ella sea bonita cuando tengo que cerrar los ojos. Para ser sinceros, la única parte que aún me parece interesante es cuando me deja tocarla, esa parte sí me devuelve la concentración. Pero eso desató una silenciosa competencia entre ella y yo, porque ella no me deja hacerlo en público y la última vez que logramos estar solos no me fue muy bien. Como si no fueran suficientes mis nervios; ahora tengo que lidiar con la imagen de Hermione y los malditos impulsos de decir su nombre; y con la discusión de las voces internas en mi cabeza, una que dice cosas como _(No seas estúpido, no sabes cuando tendrás esta oportunidad otra vez)_ y la otra dice _(No seas estúpido, después será aun más difícil dejar a Lavender)_ Sin duda son de gran ayuda. En fin, le doy vueltas, siempre tengo algo más que hacer cuando Lavender lo insinúa, o al menos eso le digo.

Sigue pasando el tiempo y Lavender se vuelve cada vez más molesta y un problema. Y vuelvo a ser un imbécil porque siempre supe que no tendría el valor para dejarla cuando hiciera falta y no sé que hacer. Hice todo fatal. Es mi culpa. Y tengo que seguir con ella así sea por culpa o por cobardía, porque sino probablemente le haré daño a Lavender si le digo algo así como " _Siempre supe que lo nuestro no duraría, incluso suponiendo que no lográramos poner celosa a Hermione, ahora estoy aburrido y ya aprendí lo que quería. Te veo mañana en clases Lavender"_ Porqué vivir una mentira, comportarme como otra persona y estar cerca de alguien que no me interesa, es demasiado hasta para mí.

Y es por eso que todos en la casa se equivocan. No es sólo mi culpa que ella no haya venido. No soy su novio y siendo honestos tengo muy pocas oportunidades con ella. Claramente no soy la persona que mejor la conoce o la entiende como todos piensan _(Me enteré hace muy poco de cosas que_ _ **no quería enterarme**_ _y todavía ni siquiera entiendo que le molesto_ _ **tanto**_ _esa noche)_ Esto no fue como nuestras peleas de siempre. No puedo o no sé que hacer para arreglarlo. _ **Y... de verdad...**_ _ **no-es-necesario**_ que lo gemelos o Bill me digan lo patético que me veo, porque yo sé mejor que nadie que la extraño.

Y aquí estoy. Encerrado en la Madriguera por seguridad, hace un tiempo terrible hasta para salir a volar un rato y todos en la casa están metidos en sus propios asuntos: Mis padres ocupados, Bill y Fleur _muy ocupados,_ los gemelos poniéndome de los malditos nervios, Ginny perfeccionando su habilidad para desearme una muerte lenta y dolorosa sin que papá y mamá se den cuenta, y Harry muy cómodo en su nube como para volver al mundo real, es fastidioso tener que llamarlo a cada rato porque se queda mirando a la nada y no me escucha. Cosas de el Innombrable y de ser el Elegido. El caso es que también me rindo con él.

Y cuando no tengo que ayudar a mamá en la casa, gasto _**mis preciosos días en los que por fin soy libre de no hacer nada productivo**_ jugando al ajedrez _(La mayoría del tiempo yo solo contra las piezas negras)_ Escuchando la radio mágica, donde cada dos programas incluyen alguna noticia sobre muertes, ataques y desapariciones. Recordándome a mí mismo cada dos días que _**no puedo**_ escribirle a Hermione y asombrado cuando cada cierto tiempo me llegan cartas de Lavender. Nada especial, me cuenta como van sus vacaciones, me insinúa algunas cosas que quiere para navidad, cosas así.

 _Y hablando de regalos de navidad..._ Tuve que usar todo el autocontrol que no sabía que tenía, admirar todos mis nuevos regalos, meter el horrible collar de Lavender en el fondo de mi baúl, y el doble de ponche navideño que usualmente bebo para poder _**olvidar eso.**_

Puede que sea estúpido, definitivamente es estúpido con todas las otras cosas que están pasando en el mundo mágico y que me están pasando a mí, _pero no puedo evitarlo._ Tengo una lista mental con todos los regalos de cumpleaños y navidad que le he dado y los que ella me ha dado. Así están los que me compró en navidad: Caja de grageas de todos los sabores, caja de ranas de chocolate, libro sobre equipos de quidditch, libro sobre los Chudley Cannons, un organizador de tareas, nada _**¡NADA! ¡VACÍO!**_ No sé si era de esperarse y no me importa, pero ella no debería hacer eso, no debería enviarme ese tipo de mensajes desde el otro lado del país _**en navidad.**_ El mensaje de que tal vez este es el final y que nunca volvamos a ser amigos. Porque yo le envíe algo. No como el año pasado, obviamente, ni aunque tuviera el valor _**(que no lo tengo)**_ podría volver a regalarle un perfume. Pasé un rato decidiendo entre los pendientes y el libro. Al final decidí que sería un poco _extraño_ darles a Lavender y a Hermione el mismo regalo y me decidí por el libro. Algo que es un poco raro _después de mi aún más rara hazaña del año pasado_ ¡Pero que diantres! ¡Algo es algo, joder!No quiero ni pensar en lo que va a pasar en mi cumpleaños.

Tengo que arreglar las cosas. Lo sé. Y Harry también lo sabe porque me lo pide poco antes de regresar a Hogwarts, mientras estamos empacando a la carrera las cosas en los baúles.

\- Ron... - dice metiendo sus túnicas de cualquier modo dentro del baúl. Yo lo imito - ¿No podrías...? - cambia de idea - Discúlpate, o lo que sea. Pero arregla las cosas con Hermione.

Yo lo pienso. Porque no es lo mismo desearlo que cumplirlo. Y también debería hacerlo por el bien de Harry, porque tiene que estar muy desesperado para pedírmelo. Y aun no sé como hacerlo pero ¿cuando lo he sabido?

\- Esta bien, colega. _Voy a intentarlo._

Y es todo, después de años de protestar porque yo no tengo la culpa de que peleemos tanto simplemente cedo. Porque es lo mejor, porque la necesito, y porque tal vez es parte de eso que mi padre llama _madurar._

He escuchado discursos de él y mamá sobre el tema desde siempre y todos mis hermanos lo han usado para darme consejos ( _o tomarme el pelo)_ por lo menos una vez. En cuanto a mí, sigo diciendo que no sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer, o por qué, y que me sigo sintiendo igual que siempre _(ojalá fuera algo que pudiera hacerse con magia...)_ Porque las cosas cambian por sí solas y yo llevo toda mi vida dejándome llevar por la corriente y no me ha ido tan mal. No he necesitado tomar grandes decisiones hasta ahora (Al menos que todo lo que implica ser amigo de Harry Potter sirva de algo) Es decir... Obviamente quiero más cosas para mi futuro de las que quería cuando era niño, que eran principalmente parecerme más a mi padre, o a Bill o a Charlie y que Fred y George ya no pudieran usarme como gnomo de laboratorio... Pero lograrlas es otra cosa. Rendir los EXTASIS no me hace precisamente ilusión _**(por favor, si este es el año de las peores calificaciones de toda mi vida)**_ En mi orientación vocacional del año pasado escogí Auror y Rompedor de maldiciones, no sólo por Harry y Bill _**(que también)**_ sino porque son trabajos emocionantes dónde van a pagarme bien. Y McGonagall me dijo que las carreras encajan con las habilidades que he demostrado y que debía sacar por lo menos una S en cinco exámenes. Y lo logré. Pero de todas formas eso fue antes de ver a los gemelos huir de Hogwarts, abrir su increíble tienda de bromas y comprarse trajes de piel de dragón apenas un año después...

Así que, aunque me faltan 2 meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad y aunque tengo 6 años sin pasar la navidad en la Madriguera y mi habitación se ve más pequeña que de costumbre, mi plan es no preocuparme demasiado y dejarlo pasar. Porque ya sé que estamos en guerra, _**claro que lo sé.**_ Pero aún así creo que tengo tiempo para decidir. _**Y si no lo tengo...**_ Pues... En ese caso hacer planes es inútil ¿Cierto? Mientras tanto prefiero resolver problemas más urgentes. Y solo espero que está sensación de que mi cuerpo va más rápido que mi mente no dure para siempre. Y no necesitar de algo demasiado traumático para que finalmente pase. Porque da igual, yo tengo muchas facetas, una es la que quiere no hacer nada y la otra es la que sabe que es incorrecto quedarse mirando como idiota tu ola de problemas viniendo hacia a ti.

 _Y hablando de problemas..._ Estamos frente al retrato para entrar a la sala común cuando lo intente. _**Y Realmente lo intente. Pero es inútil. Todo sale mal.**_ Ella no me habla, ni siquiera me mira. Y a partir de ahí todo pasa muy rápido y confuso porque estoy de mal humor, con el orgullo por el piso y además escucho a Lavender con su voz chillona " _¡Won- won!"_ Y pongo la mejor sonrisa que jamás voy a poner al ser llamado con ese ridículo nombre. Madurar y un cuerno. El show empieza con una especie de lucha libre entre Lavender y yo y termina con ella haciéndome cosquillas. _Lo suficiente para que Hermione lo vea._ Conmigo escuchando la conversación entre mis dos amigos y como siempre, distraído. Preguntándome cuando terminará todo esto. Cuando será suficiente para alguno de nosotros dos y maldigo cuando me doy cuenta de que voy a necesitar algo, algo que jamás tuve en toda mi jodida vida.

Paciencia.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¿Terminaron? Perfecto, ahora sí puedo bombardearlos de información xD

¡BIENVENIDOS A MI NUEVO / PRIMER FANFICTION! :') Estoy muy emocionada y nerviosa :') Estos son los planes que tengo para el fic:

Está historia es un Ron / Hermione, y la idea es contar qué paso con las vidas de ambos después de la guerra. Pero lo haré de forma un poco diferente a todos los fics que he leído antes sobre ellos. Solo dedicaré un capítulo para cada año que transcurre después de la guerra (Empezando a contar desde 1998) Y cada capítulo a su vez estará partido en dos, una mitad desde el punto de vista de Hermione Granger y la otra de Ronald Weasley.

Y voy a tratar de apegarme al canon lo máximo posible, porque simplemente amo el canon.

¿Qué tan extensos serán los capítulos? No sé, espero que no demasiado cortos ¿Qué método voy a usar para no olvidar los detalles más importantes y contarlos desde dos puntos de vista? Lo más probable es que la primera versión haga hincapié en los sucesos de la primera mitad del año y la segunda en el resto. O también que alguna de las versiones (o las dos) relaten directamente cómo vivieron Ron y Hermione los dos eventos más importantes del año en cuestión (dígase bodas, nacimientos, etc) Eso va a ayudar a que siempre haya acción y la historia no se vuelva aburrida.

Sobre el raiting, voy a mantenerlo en T sin sacrificar el realismo. Porque aquí el tiempo pasa rápido y tengo la impresión de que después de 7 años Ron y Hermione son un volcán de hormonas. Pero quiero aclarar esto: 1) Tengo más cosas de las que quiero hablar aparte de sexo 2) Rowling nos dejo una generosa cantidad de años post-guerra antes de que comenzarán a nacer niños pelirrojos y 3) No esperen nada demasiado extravagante, demasiado vulgar o demasiado tierno, odio los extremos. Pero piensen esto, si no toco el tema jamás veremos a Rose y Hugo y eso sería terrible! :(

Si mi dichoso plan funciona y no lo hecho a perder, este longfic debería superar los 20 capítulos/ años...

Sobre el capítulo: El sexto libro es un año complicado para los dos y tuve que releer algunas partes para que todo encajara con las escenas de arriba, espero que les gustara :) ¿Les gusta ver a Hermione y a Ron en la friendzone? ¡Pues no se acostumbren! Este es el único capítulo de todo el fic que estarán en esa triste zona xD Pero vamos paso a paso.

Solo me queda decirles que espero que los enganche la historia, lo suficiente para que me dejen sus reviews. Porque llevo años con estas ideas en mi cabeza, hasta que por fin tuve la inspiración y la valentía y aquí está el resultado (Por cierto, jamás pensé que lo escribiría en primera persona) Pero el camino hasta ver mi sueño completo se ve largo y mientras tanto otra vez les recuerdo que sus reviews me impulsan a seguir.

Temas de los próximos capítulos: primer empleo y el viaje a Australia (mi favorito)

Gracias por leer.


End file.
